


Evolution of Intimacy

by unforciablecure



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Sanvers, F/F, Feelingz, Post-Episode: s02e11 The Martian Chronicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unforciablecure/pseuds/unforciablecure
Summary: Alex wonders how her life ever grew into this wonderful amass of dopey grins and oversized t-shirts, breakfast orange and last minute pancakes, over coffee pots and boxer shorts.





	

It happens completely by accident; the drug like high Alex stumbles upon two weeks into _taking the next step_ with Maggie.

Or maybe Alex hasn't been as aware as she is now of its existence - the ever present drug like high - because their first night together in her apartment had definitely given birth to this untouched feeling all in a style reminiscent of the big-bang.

Kara had noticed her afterglow the very morning after; naive and pure Kara who sometimes was the blindest Kryptonian even coupled with the eye vision.

So now Alex finds herself addicted.

Addicted to Maggie. Addicted to pushing her girlfriend up against the nearest available surface desperate to express just how much she means to her, and Alex thinks she might have been a little slow to fully taking hold of her sexuality because this? _This_ was what sex was meant to feel like? Now she understands why sex was almost always the catalyst in everything that had ever existed, why sex was a common theme in songs, why _love_ was.

It’s only now that Alex can fully grasp why people skip work for it; why they call in sick with weak suggestions of a sudden illness that had just that moment struck, fake coughs for dramatic effect et al (Alex had been there. Alex had done that)

Alex was still learning in the developmental stages of their newfound intimacy but what she had catalogued up to this point was that Maggie liked kissing and liked it a lot. She enjoyed the slow build of a heated make out session almost as much as she herself did (and that had been unwrapped as a relatively new discovery) before things shifted, before the air conditioning in Alex's apartment seemed to grow futile, and Alex was pushing Maggie down on the bed and ravishing every inch of her body.

' _My place, tonight?'_  was Alex's usual pick up line and somehow that had transpired into their official hook-up term. Alex's non-existent sex life had now become active, _very_ active, and now all Alex thought about in between the moments of silence - the rare moments of passing tumbleweeds at the DEO - was getting Maggie off and the endless possibilities of their next liaison.

Sleeping with Maggie does have its side effects, though.

Alex shows up to work with a spring in her step and a near permanent grin, one that’s lost somewhere between a smile and a smirk, and everyone notices. J’onn. That dude that looks like a Matt but is really an Ethan. The intern that lives in constant fear of Alex and calls her _ma_ ’ _am_ very nervously. Vasquez. Everyone.

Alex is also less annoyed at the usual things she would normally be irked by like Mon-El and his tiring misuse of Earthly words or the way that he’s started to follow her sister around like a puppy (and not the cute _I wanna take you home_ kind. The _you were left behind for a reason_ kind) so when Mon-El begins his repetitive mutterings of 'I wanna help' and 'I want to do this hero thing' one day in the operations room, Alex relents from a cutting retort and bites her cheek instead. Alex’s annoyance ceases a moment later because suddenly Maggie has lit up her phone screen with a text – replying to her previous message – and Alex’s eyes are scanning across the text with a dedicated speed.

_Damn. Should’ve skipped work. Next time?_

That’s all it takes for Alex’s face to light up, for a 100 watt grin to fill her face and she’s instantly typing back a reply, forgetting the five minute rule Kara had once told her about. How was she supposed to hold off in replying when she was dating _Maggie?_ Kara’s unspoken rule couldn’t apply because even a minute felt like too long.

 _My place_ , Alex writes in reply, _tonight_

 _Won’t be late_ Maggie promises a moment later and Alex holds her phone in her palm, eagerly tapping out her anticipation against her right hand.

Maggie isn’t late. She’s early.

She’s half an hour early and Alex greets her at the door with surprise etched on her face and a surprised 'hey'.

‘Tables booked for six, right?’ Maggie asks after Alex greets her, ushering her inside. Maggie leans up and kisses her chastely before Alex closes her apartment door.

‘The restaurant?’ Alex asks, slightly distracted by the early appearance of her girlfriend. Maggie was wearing her usual leather jacket and a black shirt over dark denims. ‘Y-yeah, six’ She breathes out. ‘Something come up? You want me to cancel?’

‘Keep the reservation. It’s only five-thirty’ Maggie walks across to her kitchen, eyes on the floor, a hand pushing through her hair.

‘I was just getting ready…’ Alex trails off when her eyes collide with Maggie’s as she turns around.

Maggie’s gaze tells Alex that she’s caught on, that there was a reason she had managed to escape work earlier than anticipated and that reason was-

‘ _Oh’_  Alex eyes widen slightly, mouth agape, but only for a split second because Alex is nowhere near as embarrassed as she used to be. Intimacy has forged her into someone more… honest? Alex kind of likes who she is around Maggie, who Maggie has peeled her back to be; the dorky nerd with dark eyes and a knack for playing pool, sipping cold beers and listening to - admittedly - corny _Barenaked Ladies_ records in her kitchen. Not much has changed since Alex was a college freshman; maybe just the long hair and realisation of her sexuality.

Alex feels her mouth grow dry under Maggie’s heavy gaze like her mere presence was enough to tear the air from the room.

‘Unless, you wanna just…?’ Maggie asks, slowly, leaving her words hanging in the air. She leans back against the counter as Alex moves closer.

‘I’m just worried we won’t make it to dinner if we do _that’_  Alex tells her, honestly.

‘ _Yeah?'_ Maggie begins, tugging her leather jacket off immediately. Alex shivers. It was happening. ‘Sure we’ll make it’

‘Uh-huh’ Alex nods, closing in on Maggie by wrapping her arms around her neck. She glances down, briefly, the warmth of the embrace momentarily knocking her off balance as Maggie’s hands settle on her waist.  

Alex gazes at Maggie with shiny, dark eyes. ‘You _do_ realise you’ve just tempted fate and that’s exactly what’s going to happen?’

Maggie shrugs, smug dimples firmly in place. ‘C’mon, Danvers. You know it’d be worth it’ She squeezes Alex’s hips as if proving a point or teasing something Alex knows she’ll like a lot. ‘I'll make it worthwhile’

Alex can’t lie there. Maggie’s voice is enticing, maybe even more so than the magnetic pull of her eyes, or her lips, and then suddenly they’re kissing and Maggie is easing her back towards her bed, hands gravitating for the edge of Alex’s burgundy sweater.

(It turns out they do miss the restaurant reservation, resurfacing an hour and a half later, now too embarrassed to check into the restaurant. Dinner ends up being a box of pizza with a side of two and a half beers. Maggie is happy that she keeps Alex’s refrigerator well stocked)

 _Taking the next step_ with Maggie doesn’t get any easier from then on or maybe that’s a lie because each time they sleep together, Alex feels like she’s unlocked another core part of herself, equal part Maggie, in a sort of yin and yang way, and the drug like high only continues to be addictive.

Alex types words into her laptop internet browser during the first night in a while that Maggie is working night shift. She wants to know. She’s a scientist. So Alex reads all about oxytocin, about dopamine and vasopressin, about what she feels when she’s orgasming from Maggie’s tongue working between her legs, or during the build-up of foreplay. In the end, it’s all science and Alex closes her laptop with a mildly contented curiosity.

(Not completely though, because Alex’s eyes skimmed across multiple passages about erogenous zones and now Alex really wants to discover where Maggie’s are)

 

* * *

 

Alex enjoys the developing intimacy.

She researches more, clues up on ‘signs’ and becomes skilled at knowing the exact moment to grasp Maggie’s hand and tug her from the dive bar, never letting go until they’ve both hit the landing to the stairs back at her apartment, and the night can only end with one thing.

Winn notices Alex’s change of mood one day in the operations room and shoots her a suspicious look, fingers twirling a pen as he sways in his chair.

‘You’ve not insulted me once this morning’ Winn announces. He sounds almost disappointed.

‘There’s still time’ Alex hums, swiping over a tablet screen held in her palm. Her voice doesn’t hold its usual bite, though, and Winn only grows more confused.

‘Alexandra Danvers, what’s got into you?’

His words fall silent as Alex continues to study the graphics on the tablet, leaning against the table. Winn stares at Alex. It almost looks like she’s trying too hard.

‘You didn’t _correct_ me!’ Winn squeals suddenly, almost falling from his chair. The last time he had dared utter the horror of _Alexandra_ , Alex had smacked him thick and hard on the head, and Winn swore he could still feel a bruise.

‘ _Ohmygod_ it’s worse than I thought! Plus, you’ve been smiling since you got here and you were late. _Agent Danvers_ is never late’

‘Hm?’ Alex absentmindedly lets her fingers trail across the screen, thoughts lost on Maggie and the shirt she had worn the night before – the shirt that had brought out the features in her girlfriend’s face in just the right way – and the one that had landed in a crumpled heap on Maggie’s apartment floor. Alex bites her lip.

Winn narrows his eyes, suspicious. ‘You a White Martian?’

Alex just murmurs something incoherent and strides away. She doesn’t want to relive _that_ particular memory and automatically feels a throb of pain against her forehead.

 

* * *

 

When Maggie gets placed on night shift for an entire week, Alex feels like she might actually die.

Things are busy at the DEO so Alex has enough to keep her mind preoccupied but while she’s working, Maggie is sleeping, so communication is slow and delayed between them. Alex stays up late a couple of the nights mid-week and calls her girlfriend while things are quiet and Maggie is sitting in her squad car, fingers nursing a rapidly cooling flask of coffee.

‘ _You’re supposed to be sleeping’_  is the teasing reprimand Alex gets on the third night in on night shift week.

‘I was’ Alex admits, smiling at the sound of a voice she feels has been absent from her for too long. ‘But then I remembered that my girlfriend has to work night shift this week so I thought I’d give her a call’

Alex can tell by Maggie’s hearty laugh that she’s said something smooth and she grins as she angles her cell against her ear, lying back in her bed. ‘How are you?’

‘ _Tonight’s been a bit of a bust_. _Intel was a let-down and our guys disappeared, Bermuda triangle style_ ’

‘I miss you’ Alex blurts, suddenly, and she shuts her eyes at the confession, immediately wondering if she’s said too much but then her eyes are opening again, her vision shifting to the cold, vacant space next to her and Alex repeats herself, automatically and earnestly this time, because she means every word.

‘I _miss_ you’

‘ _I miss you’_ Maggie mirrors back, her voice a little cloudy over the line. ‘ _But two more nights and then I have the weekend off and we can get back to where we were’_

‘I know’ Alex breathes, staring at the ceiling. ‘I _know’_  It feels eerie for her apartment to be so quiet, so alone without Maggie. ‘But I wish you were here’

 _'You know I would if I could… but duty calls_ ’ Alex can tell when Maggie pauses to sip a mouthful of coffee. _‘You should sleep. You're an earlier riser than I am'_

'I wanna talk to you though'

 _‘It’s three-am, Alex_ ’ Maggie murmurs. _‘You should close your eyes’_

‘It’s no fun when you’re not here’

Maggie smiles. _‘Believe me. You have no idea how tempted I am to just drive over to your apartment’_

‘ _How_ tempted?’ Alex asks, scrunching her face. ‘cause maybe you should just come over’

‘ _I think my squad would have something to say about their lead detective sneaking off from the op’_ Alex hears Maggie’s smile down the line and knows the one, sees the dimples. _‘We’re so close to busting this case; I might even finish Friday’_

‘Friday?’

‘ _If things go to plan, yeah_ ’ Maggie adds.

(But things _don’t_ go to plan and the case ends up bleeding over into the weekend and it’s only on the following Monday - when Maggie walks into Alex’s apartment for the first time in over a week - that Alex feels like things are back to normal between them)

Normal enough until work begins to get in between them more than they’d like it to. Maggie is assigned more cases which entail more night shifts, and Alex is dealing with _Supergirl a_ nd aliens and antidotes for off world poisons (don’t ask).

Through it all, the shared and relentless work schedule, they both understand.

 

* * *

 

Alex is alone in the DEO medical bay at seven o’clock on a Saturday night, categorising test tubes of different liquids, when Maggie appears in the centre of the glass door.

‘You look busy’

Alex whips around at the familiar voice and dumps a crate of the test tubes down on the counter. She can’t keep her smile from engulfing her voice. ‘What are you- what are you doing here?’

‘Dropping in on my favourite DEO agent’

Okay, that was _smooth_. Alex narrows her eyes, suspicious. ‘How did you get in?’

‘I have my ways’

Alex tilts her head, eyebrow rising. She removes her blue surgical gloves and Maggie caves immediately.

‘Kara. Kara let me in’

‘ _Kara?_ ’ Alex smiles. She reminds herself to thank her sister. ‘I’m almost done here if you wanna go to that tapas place? I’ve just gotta change’

When they reach the locker room, Maggie hangs back as Alex nears her locker.

Alex’s locker squeaks as she opens it, the _A.Danvers_ of the door swinging wide. The locker room is unusually quiet, the whole building vacant for the weekend.

‘I hope you get good overtime’ Maggie comments behind her as Alex unlatches her utility belt, dropping it to the bench.

‘I’m lucky that way’ Alex answers as she pulls out a hanger of her casual clothes. ‘J’onn made sure I got the top package’

When Maggie speaks again, her voice is closer, verging on the back of Alex’s neck.

‘You deserve no less’

Alex’s doesn’t fight the goosebumps that the words send shivering down her spine and as she swerves around, Maggie is just _there_.

'I should get changed' Alex offers and she know her words are weak, knows her plan to get ready and leave the building has been delayed by at least half an hour because Maggie has the fire in her eyes and the unspoken promise of a good time.

Alex sways, her back pressed tight up against the cool metal of the lockers as Maggie moves to whisper in her ear.

'You know… I could help with that'

Alex swears she can hear her heart pulsating in her chest, even _over_ her heavy breathing, eyes doe like and dark, and without warning she’s pulling Maggie in with a force that unfolds as a surprise even to herself. The kissing is hot and heavy, and it's only been a couple of days since they last had sex but Alex suddenly wonders how she’s managed to make it this far because now that Maggie's mouth is on her own, she really needs it to be somewhere else.

A thought strikes Alex suddenly between the eyes and she pulls away from the kiss, flushed and out of breath.

'Have you seen my office?'

Maggie's eyebrows shoot up in confusion at the question and within a second later, Alex is tugging her by the hand and out the locker room.

Alex’s office is in a quieter part of the building; up a set of stairs and through a set of glass doors.

Alex practically drags Maggie to it, half pulling, half running and she doesn't even care that she has left her pile of clothes behind at her locker or that she's missing her utility belt over her uniform. The building was deserted so the chances of Alex getting the DEO equivalent of court-martialled were at an all-time low.

Alex’s office is tidy. She always got a little OCD about papers and had them all in a neat stack on her desk.

'So what d'ya think?' Alex eagerly asks and Maggie shakes her head in disbelief.

'You've thought about this, haven't you?'

'Thought about- thought about what?' Alex asks, watching Maggie as she sways next to her desk.

' _C’mon_ '

Oh.

 _Oh_.

'Pfft, _no_!' Alex offers but her denial is proof enough, is _truth,_ and Maggie can only grin at the strangled tone that enriches her voice because Alex is wonderfully nervous and wonderfully _excited_.

‘You _have_ thought about this’ Maggie surmises.

(Alex has. Alex had been thinking about it ever since they had started dating)

' _Alex_ '

And there it is, the calming tone that tells Alex that it's _okay_ , that Maggie won't judge and suddenly Alex’s eye roll is ceasing and she’s accepting that _yes_ , it has been a thought that's crossed her mind as they navigated through this hazy rollercoaster of sex and intimacy.

'I-‘ Alex bites her bottom lip, glancing away from Maggie’s expression for a microsecond. She knows she can be honest.

‘You’re right... I-I have thought about it'

Maggie smirks as Alex’s eyes move back to meet her own. ' _And?'_

' _And_ it was quite fun, for the both of us. I mean, the way it played out in my head was and you were so-'

' _Breathe_ , Alex' Maggie tells her gently, cupping her face and Alex sighs, contentedly. 'I was so...?'

' _You_... you were so into it’ Alex says, remembering Maggie’s words as she  _breathes._ ‘The- the way it played out. In my _head_ , I mean. It's- it's stupid. Maybe this was a bad idea'

Or more like a _great_ one because Maggie's eyes burn with the same flickers of fire as before. She wets her bottom lip as she gazes at Alex.

The kissing starts out slow and tender, Maggie's lips are just so _soft_ , and Alex loses herself in the touch, in the connection. Within a few seconds, the air between them finally catches on, seemingly quantifying the tension from the locker room, and the kiss becomes a full on make out session.

When they eventually break apart for air, Maggie twists her head to whisper in Alex’s ear. ‘Well, let’s see how it plays out then’

Alex grows warm and weak at the words until suddenly they're kissing again and those neat papers are flying off of her desk, Alex’s minimalist pen holder scattering to the floor in one careless – but wonderfully worth it - blur. Maggie turns Alex around, easing her up onto her desk by a strong grip on her hips. Alex’s legs swing down to encase her girlfriend as she stands, the kiss never broken.

Alex moans and tries to muster the self-control she needs, that she really... doesn't want because suddenly Maggie has one hand in her pants - adeptly bypassing where her utility belt would normally sit - and she's panting into a messy kiss of tension and love as Maggie builds her up to come down.

Alex comes with her neck arched back, throaty and moaning as Maggie presses kisses to her neck, hand still buried in her pants, fingers working steady and fast.

One thing is pretty apparent to Alex; she will never look at her office the same way again.

Ever.

 

* * *

 

Mornings continue to fill every type of cliché when Maggie stays over.

The rising sunlight trailing in through the balcony window, tangled smooth bare legs, the way Maggie's sleepy eyes flicker open to find Alex resting on a pillow, in the sheer _awe_ of her, the collective and contented murmur about the prior night’s events a standard before breakfast.

One weekend, when work is mostly back to being a Monday to Friday setup, Alex allows herself to revel in those clichés.

There's Maggie sliding from bed, bareback and _other things_ and Alex can only watch as it happens, as Maggie slides towards a dresser drawer and tugs on one of her old t-shirts. It's not quite _hello sunshine_ , just a plain white tee, but damn, it sure feels like sunshine. Alex watches as Maggie pulls on a pair of boxers - the newest addition to the drawer which had gradually been taken over by her girlfriend in the subsequent weeks - and grins.

'I could get used to this'

'Being happy?' Maggie asks, half teasing and chuckling when her eyes catch sight of Alex's proud nod. 'I told you to get used to it'

Alex's grin remains in place but Maggie can read Alex, she  _knows_. Knows about Alex's insecurities, knows that being with her – in her first ever relationship - still could fall away at any second, and sure, they've had some bumps but now? Now everything just seems so perfect, so heightened, so new-glass shiny and most importantly; happy.

Alex tugs the covers up to her chest, pale arms coming to rest at her sides as she studies Maggie in all of her domestic motion before suddenly there's a brewing coffee pot and-

' _Pancakes?'_  Alex questions, both surprised and equal part impressed.

'Picked them up from that place across from the precinct'

' _Horatio's?'_

Maggie grins, all white teeth. 'The one and only'

Is this love? Alex thinks it's love.

She watches as the scene plays out across the floor with a near permanent grin on her face, watches as Maggie navigates around her kitchen like she's a native to the process - which she kind of _is_ given the amount of nights her girlfriend sleeps over - and then there are glasses of fresh orange being poured and Maggie slides back across the floor towards the bed to wish Alex a good morning with a lingering kiss followed up by a glass of orange juice.

And Alex wonders how her life ever grew into this wonderful amass of dopey grins and oversized t-shirts, breakfast orange and last minute pancakes, over coffee pots and boxer shorts.

Alex thinks she's getting used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt I received: _So I headcanon that after their first time together, Alex goes a little loopy. Like all she does is spend every passing second thinking about Maggie, losing concentration at work at the upwards shift in their relationship. It surprises Alex because she’s never felt anything else like it before so it becomes kind of like a drug she can’t get enough of. Please just write healthy sex addict!Alex in different scenarios._ This prompt was bomb, thank you.


End file.
